Traditional usage tracking on media devices tends to focus on the resulting content selection from a limited number of sources. These systems do not track the process of how the selected content was arrived at.
For example, the Nielsen rating system just tracks what broadcast television shows are being watched. One limitations of this type of system is that it doesn't track or otherwise account for other types of media (DVR recordings, VOD selections, internet content, etc) that may be selected and/or viewed in place of broadcast television. Another limitations is that is does not provide any insight as to how or why particular content is selected and/or viewed.
Additionally, current rating systems are not capable of tracking all of the different types of content that are available from a content creator. A content creator can be a media entity that creates different types of media. For example, the Disney Corporation and Vivendi create movies, video games, television shows, radio shows, music albums, and the like, which represent different types of media. Currently though, there is no way of tracking how much content a user consumes from Disney versus a content creator such as Vivendi SA.